1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle bumpers and, more particularly, to a combination brake warning light and step insertable into a vehicle""s trailer hitch connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle trailer hitch connection is, generally, a rectangular tubular member attached to the rear portion of a vehicle, and opening away from the rear of the vehicle to receive a rectangular element having a trailer hitch ball neck at its remote end. The trailer hitch connection is unsightly when not in use. It would be desirable to have an insert to cover this open tubular member. It is also recognized that additional brake lights at the rear of a vehicle are generally advantageous from a safety aspect. It would further be a convenience to have a step in the rear of the vehicle to access a truck bed or car trunk more easily.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,094, issued May 19, 1998, to Brafford, Jr., describes a protective trailer hitch accessory that includes a lighted sign, auxiliary brake lights, and a protective cover for a trailer hitch. The Brafford, Jr. device is fastened to the trailer hitch connection and electrically wired to the vehicle""s brake light brake warning system using a harness. This system is not, however, an integral unit. It requires an intermediate rectangular tubular member, and does not provide any convenient step.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,033, issued Dec. 28, 1999, to Casson et al., describes a placard or brake light accessory unit for a vehicle hitch. The device of Casson et al. is installed in and substantially conceals the opening of a hitch socket. The device also includes supports of various shapes and sizes for displaying removable signs or lights.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,774, issued Nov. 3, 1998 to Klemp, describes a combination step and bumper assembly that is releasably coupled to the hitch connection at the rear of the vehicle. The assembly conceals the hitch from view and provides a step support.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 338,861 shows a bumper attachable to a decorative cover for a vehicle trailer hitch attachment tube.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a brake warning and step for a bumper solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is a combination brake warning light assembly and step that is inserted into a vehicle""s trailer hitch connection. The device comprises a rectilinear, tubular steel housing having a tubular steel hitch insertion member attached to its back wall, and opposite a front wall having three or four holes supporting brake lights mounted therein. The lights are connected to the vehicle""s wiring harness using a suitable connection and are illuminated when the brakes are applied to give following vehicles additional warning that a stop is being made. Also, the device is strong enough to be used as a step when attached to a sport utility vehicle or truck hitch connection.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a decorative cover for a vehicle trailer open hitch attachment tube.
It is another object of the invention to provide a decorative cover for a vehicle trailer hitch attachment tube as above which provides additional brake lights for signaling an impending stop of the vehicle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a decorative cover for a vehicle trailer hitch attachment tube as above which is adequately sturdy to provide a step for easy access to a truck bed, automobile trunk, etc.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a decorative cover for a vehicle trailer hitch attachment tube as above which has an electrical wiring harness and a plug for plugging in to the vehicle""s trailer auxiliary wiring plug.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.